


Your gone not here

by Dcandmarvel24



Category: captain canary - Fandom, leonard snart and Sarah lance
Genre: After destiny, F/M, I'm jkj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcandmarvel24/pseuds/Dcandmarvel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Mike grieve over Leonard before returning back to 2016 and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic since Leonard's death which broke my heart so be nice to me it's probably bad and sorry for the spelling mistakes

2 weeks after Leonard died

Leonard pov

Darkness what I saw sadness is what I felt. Darkness is what I could see. Sadness because I left Sara. She was right when you die it feels like everyone is a million miles away. All I could think about is to get back to her and my sister.

Sara pov 

"Finally we are on land and staying here." Ray says as he walks out of the waverider and happy to stay in 2016.

"Ya sure whatever" I muttered but I think he heard me. I walk out of the waverider and see Ollie." Hi Ollie how are you"

"Sara somethings happened." said Oliver and all I thought about is my dad something happened to him but why wasn't laurel here than it hit me like the arrows that hit me last time I died.

"laurel no no no"

"Yes I'm afraid so Sara" Ollie said.

I fell to my knees as I do I let tears fall I lost Leonard 2 weeks ago how am I supposed to act now that laurel is gone to. Arms wrap around my body I turn my head to see who I is and I see Mike(I think Mike has a soft spot for Sara after Leonard's death but to be honest I think it is a brotherly feeling towards Sara) I just sit there crying in his arms.

Mike pov

I just sit there rocking her back and forth I know how hard Leonard's death affected her know matter how hard she hid it I could see right through her. But know she is going to be grieving for her sister laurel I think it was and snart my best friend I feel bad for her I could feel stars behind me but I don't care then I realized I have to tell someone about Leonard's death, Lisa the one thing he cared about the most before Sara came into his life he told me himself that he fell in love with the assassin.

"Shh it's ok blondie it's ok," I whispered so quitely that I don't think she heard me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To star labs and Lisa's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here hates writers block I know I do but my friend gave me an idea and I went with that so without any further ado chapter2

Your gone not here chapter 2

2 weeks and 1 day after Leonard's death 

Leonard's pov 

I don't now how long I've been gone but I know it's to long and I lost track. I see a light and I go towards it

Sara pov 

I sit next to laurel's grave and I cry and cry and cry I have asked Mike to stay in the car so I could be alone because the people I want to comfort me is gone both of them. I start heading back to the spot where Mike is we're going to central city to tell snarts sister what happened to Leonard then I asked Mike to take me to star labs to thank Cisco for my suit. 

$;&:!;!;!Time skip to central city Lisa's house&(&$/$/);&(&;!:&:!;& still Sara's pov

Me and Mike walk up to Lisa's apartment and he knocks on the door. She opens the door and smiles at Mike who smiles back then she notices me then then the smile disappears she moves away from the door to let us in when she closes we break the news to her.

"Lisa somethings happened to Leo"

"He's in jail right, right!"

"No" Mike says " he's gone" as soon as he says that he goes to her and hugs her than I release he's in love with her. I tell them I'm leaving to go to star labs.

$(&:&'time skip to star labs):&($

I go there and when I arrive I see the flash.

"Who are you" the man in the red suit asked.

"Sara Lance" I replied.

"Black canaries sister?" 

"Yea" I said sadly. 

"Come with me"

We walk inside and I see three men, and two woman.

"Sara Lance" the man with the long hair says"I'm Cisco do you like your suit?"

"Yes I do thank you for making it"

" No problem sorry for your lose"

"Loses" say without thinking.

"What do you mean" the female with cherry blonde hair says.

"Leonard Snart is died"

"Wow you mean captain cold died"

"Ya"

"How"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger I know you hate me now hey I hate myself for making a cliff hanger so till next time my fellow comic book geeks


	3. Star labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara decides to stay at central city.

-3 weeks since Leonard's death- Leonard's P.O.V. I start to feel a tug on my leg I don't know what it is. I start swimming to try to find a exit and go back home to Lisa and Sara. Sara P.O.V. In the short time I'm here, Lisa let me live with her. I tried to tell her no but she insisted. Today I start looking for a job, yay a job... I can already see the looks on the faces because of my name since I'm supposed to be died. "Lisa, I'm leaving" I say as I start walking out the door. "Wait, Cisco wants you to go to star labs because their willing to give you a job." When I heard that I leapt for joy which is rare for me especially now. I started to go to star labs when I get a text from Mick. Come to star labs NOW. It must be important, I thought. When I got there I saw the Arrow team, team flash and the legends as well as Lisa they all had the same expression on there face-happiness- which me, Lisa and Mick haven't had in a long time. "Ok, why you all staring at me like that" I ask right before to arms wrap around me. I turn to see who it is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God well another cliffhanger I feel bad now. I hope this makes up for the scar I gave y'all because I was deleting my stories each time I tried I couldn't do it so I gave up and decided to update this story first I will try to make up for lost time. Be sure to check out my newest account on watt pad I'm zatannawitch4 or Harley Quinn, I don't have captain canary one there yet but will soon-hopefully- anyways bye for now  
> DC/marvel

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that Mike will have to tell Lisa(Leonard's sister) about his death I think he would like Sara to come with because like I said I think he has a brotherly love for Sara and tell me this in the comments how would you feel if I make Lisa and Mike a couple in this fanfic tell me please and goodbye for now my fellow comic book geeks love y'all


End file.
